Idiot Brother
by Kaliner
Summary: Loki comforts Sif when she thinks Thor is not in love with her.   Oneside LokixSif


** Idiot Brother**

Loki was always jealous of his brother, Thor. Thor was handsome, strong, and so charismatic. Sure, he was a bit of a handful, but people seemed to like him. He was no doubt Odin's favorite, and Loki knew he would have to do so much to prove to his father that he could be better.

The only one that seemed to even care about Loki's wellbeing was their mother.

For as long as he could remember, she held him close and sang lullabies to him. He loved hearing her soft, melodious voice. He would wait by her bedroom and listen to her sing as she brushed her hair.

But, the love of his mother could not help now. He was older now, and he felt more out of place than ever. He felt as though he was not meant to be here.

Loki sat in the big circular room and brooded. That was the only thing he did: brood. He rarely conversed with anyone else, except on rare occasions.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

"Must I keep having these melancholy thoughts?" He asked himself, slicking his hair back with his right hand. "Why can't I just be considered an equal?"

"It's going to be great once I'm king!" He heard Thor roar to his four friends, who were laughing with him.

Loki glared at his brother as he and his friends stomped into the room.

_So much for a moment of silence._

"Loki, brother!" Thor yelled, clamping his hand against Loki's shoulder. Thor did not know his own strength, and nearly made Loki topple over. "Oh, sorry about that."

"It's not problem," Loki said, brushing his brother's hand away. "You just need to realize your own strength, Thor." _Ignorant, as always. How could someone like this ever expect to be a king of anything? _

"Yes, yes, I know," Thor said, smiling.

"So, I couldn't help overhearing. You're going to be a hell of a king, are you?" _You're a little too cocky, brother. _

"Oh, yes! I will protect my people with all my strength and make sure everyone lives happy lives!" He raised his hands up with a huge grin.

Loki smiled bitterly. "Uh-huh." _Please… you'll be having a war with a new realm every few weeks just to show everyone how 'strong' and 'manly' you are. _

"Of course, I will need a queen. But… plenty of time for that later."

"You can always have Sif!" Volstagg said, nudging Sif with his elbow.

She blushed and glanced away from Thor.

Loki watched her closely. This was another reason why he was so envious of Thor. He was quite fond of Sif. Not only was she beautiful, she was tough.

She could hold her own and didn't need anyone protecting her.

Sif was in love with Thor, something of which Thor was completely oblivious.

Thor looked over at Volstagg, and then at Sif. His expression was thoughtful. Then, out of nowhere, he let out a loud guffaw. Sif blushed a deeper red.

"Oh, Volstagg, you are so funny!" Thor laughed. "I couldn't make Sif my queen!"

Sif stared at Thor for a few minutes before leaving the room.

"What's wrong?" Thor called after her. "Sif!"

"Thor, you numbskull," Loki snapped at his brother as he followed Sif's trail.

Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun stared at him as he left.

Loki found Sif in another room not too far away.

She was sitting down, her head rested upon her knees.

"Hey," Loki said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey," she replied.

"I'm sorry he went and said that. Thor can be a bit… idiotic, sometimes."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sif asked.

"Well, I know how you feel about him."

Sif looked at him, her eyes widened. "But…"

"It's not that hard to figure out," Loki laughed.

"I suppose not. Loki, do you think it… strange for somebody like me, somebody who is determined to show everyone I can take care of myself, to fall for someone like Thor?"

"No, I don't find it strange," he told her. "Even the toughest of people fall in love sometime. Look at my father."

"Good point."

"If it's any consolation, Sif," Loki went on. "Thor feels the same way."

She scoffed. "Are you insane?"

"I resent that!"

"You heard what he said back there!"

"You didn't notice that look in his eyes when Volstagg mentioned it?" Loki asked.

"But he…"

"He doesn't always say the right thing, but he said that because he doesn't think you could feel that way for him. He respects you because of your determination. To make you his queen, he feels, would be demeaning." 

"It's not demeaning," Sif said. "As you said, even the toughest fall in love. Thank you, Loki." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Listen… I've always been… infatuated by you," he said, blushing. "I don't think it's anything too serious, but I thought I'd let you know. Seeing as how you'll be his queen." _If he's king, that is. I doubt father would make such a foolish, arrogant person king. _

"That's very sweet of you, Loki."

Loki smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm going to go. You should find Thor."

"Okay," Sif said, touching her lips with her fingers.

Loki got up and left the room.

_Well, at least she'll be happy. Besides, I have more important things to worry about. Like becoming the king. _

**The End **

**Author's note: Happy V Day everybody! Now, I don't really ship Loki/Sif that much. It's cute and all, but you know… I really like LokixLadyLoki lol **

**Anyway, here's my V Day fanfiction. I was going to write a Niles/Daphne, but I've been in a Thor mood lately. :3 **


End file.
